Swearing Off Alcohol
by duckys-dream
Summary: Jo swears of alcohol for some reason. Drama ensues when one at a time the Mt Thomas police discover why.


Title – Swearing Off Alcohol 

**Author - Duckys_dream**

**Disclaimer –****None of the Blue Heelers characters belong to me. This story was written without permission and is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Rating - PG-13**

**Summary – Jo swears of alcohol for some reason. Drama ensues when one at a time the Mt Thomas police discover why. **

**Feedback - duckys_dream@hotmail.com**

**PART ONE – A BRIDGE BY THE WATER**

Jo sat on the bridge and looked at the water flowing below her. She sighed deeply.

"Jo?" A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around.

"Mag, Maggie?" She stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Yeh, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Maggie asked.

"I, I'm thinking."

"You want to be alone? I can disappear if you'd like."

"No, no stay, I, I need to talk to you."

"Ok," Maggie said and sat down next to Jo.

"I don't understand Mags. What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I came to see you Jo, you've been thinking about me an awful lot lately."

"Is that all it takes? If I just think of you you'll come back."

"Only you." Maggie smiled. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"PJ." Jo said.

"What's he up to? How has he been these last few months?"

"He's holding up ok." Jo nodded.

"I'm still dead Jo, if that's what you're thinking, I'm not back from the grave or anything. I'm just here to talk to you while you're sitting all by your lonesome out here."

"I'm just, well you were shot and killed almost a year ago, I'm just a little stunned."

"I understand. I'm just a figment of your imagination. I guess you really need to talk to me."

"Yeh, I do." Jo nodded.

"So talk."

"PJ and I, we've, well I moved in with him and Ben and since then, this last week, I um, I slept with him." Jo said ready and waiting for Maggie to get angry. She looked across into Maggie's smiling face. "I don't understand I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"Because I'm sleeping with PJ."

"He's not my fiancé anymore is he. I'm glad, he's moving on. I bet The Boss is none too pleased. Or he won't be when he finds out."

"I um, I found out that, I, I need a hug," Jo sighed resigned.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there." Maggie said. "Maybe she can." Maggie pointed up the road to a figure walking closer to them.

"I'm not going to hug a complete stranger. People would think I'm a nut job."

"You never know." Maggie shrugged. "I better make myself scarce or you really will be a nut job, talking to yourself."

Before Jo could say goodbye Maggie disappeared. The stranger was getting closer. Jo stood up and walked over to her.

"I have a strange request," Jo said.

"You look like you need a hug." The woman said.

Jo took a second to take in her appearance. She was wearing jeans, a flannelette shirt and a pair of work boots. Her hair was pulled up under a wide brimmed hat and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. She was fairly tall and skinny but not overly so. She had a large pack on her back. Jo smiled. 

"Never mind." Jo said. She turned and started to walk back towards where she'd been sitting.

"Never know your luck Constable Parish." The woman said. Jo stopped and turned around.

"How did you know my name?" Jo asked. The woman motioned her head towards Jo's chest. Jo looked down and saw her nametag. She ran a finger across the plastic. She smiled and blushed. "Where you headed?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, where will I end up if I keep walking down this road?"

"Mount Thomas eventually."

"Well, I guess that's where I'm headed then." She said and looked down the road.

"You won't get there before dark."

"Oh, I don't mind." She said.

"I'll give you a lift back in." Jo said walking towards her car.

"Promise you won't arrest me for hitchhiking."

"Promise." Jo nodded.

"Ok," She smiled. Jo opened the passenger door for her.

**PART TWO – A PUB IN A TOWN**

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Jo asked.

"Where's the nearest Hotel?"

"The Imperial." Jo said. "I'll take you in and see if Chris has a room for you. If not, you might have to stay at the Steam Packet." She said thinking aloud. The woman nodded.

"Hey Chrissie." Jo said.

"Jo, what can I do for you."

"I was just wondering if you had a room available."

"You thinking about moving back in."

"No," Jo said. "It's for, um, where'd she go." Jo said looking around. The woman appeared beside her. "There you are, um," She stopped again. "I don't know your name."

"Lorelei Mackenzie," She said holding her hand out for Chris. "People usually call me Rory or Mac."

"Chris Riley, nice to meet you."

"Excuse my manners." Rory said. She pulled her hat off. Long golden brown hair fell down her back. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Oh wow," Chris said looking into Rory's eyes. They were the deepest most intense shade of ocean blue Chris had ever seen. They had specks of bright green through out them, which made them look like tiny globes of the world. "You have amazing eyes." Chris said.

"Thank you," Rory smiled and blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I've got a room." She said shifting the topic back to business. "But unless you can show me means of pay, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"That's perfectly understandable." Rory nodded. She pulled a wallet from one pocket of the backpack, which she had removed and set down beside the bar. She pulled out a credit card.

"Don't take EFTPOS." Chris said.

"No, I wasn't expecting you too. I don't have that much cash on me at the moment." She said. "How much is one night?" She asked.

"Single, with bath and breakfast is thirty for the night." Chris said. Rory pulled two twenty-dollar notes out of her wallet.

"One nights stay." She said. "I'll book the rest of my time when I get the money ok?"

"That's fine." Chris smiled. She took the forty dollars. "Follow me." They walked through to the book at the base of the stairs. Chris wrote Rory's name down on the register and then led her upstairs. "Breakfast finishes at eleven thirty." Chris said.

"Ok, thank you very much."

"No problem." Chris smiled and walked back to the bar.

**PART THREE – COPPERS IN A PUB**

Jo spotted Rory as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed casually in jeans and a jumper. Jo waved her arm and caught Rory's attention.

"Hi," She smiled walking across to the crowd of policemen sitting around a table.

"Hi," Jo smiled. "You look different without all your gear on. I almost didn't recognise you." Jo smiled. Rory returned to smile.

"It's probably the fact that I'm not covered in dust anymore either." She said.

"I guess not." Jo nodded. "This is the police force." She said motioning her arm towards all the people sitting in front of her. "PJ Hasham, Ben Stewart, Tess Galligar, Tom Croydon and Evan Jones. Everyone this is Rory," She said.

After the exchange of hellos, handshakes and corrections of names, Ben made a comment about Rory's eyes. 

"They're brilliant."

"Thank you." Rory smiled. "So I've been told."

"Do they run in your family?" Tess asked.

"No, I'm not sure where they come from. I've never met anyone else with eyes the same. I don't suppose any of you have either." She smiled. They shook their heads.

"What brings you to town?" PJ asked.

"I'm just wandering though."

"Headed anywhere in particular?" Jonesy asked.

"Guys, you don't have to interrogate her. She's not a suspect." Jo said.

"No, it's all right." Rory smiled.

"Can't expect more from a bunch of coppers." Tess said.

"I'm not headed anywhere in particular. I'm just wandering."

"Not hitchhiking I hope." Tom said.

"No sir, I'm just walking. Occasionally I meet someone who offers me a lift. I hope that's not classed as hitchhiking is it?"

"No, I don't think so. As long as their offering."

"Darts?" Jo asked.

"Sure." Rory smiled.

"Anyone else?" Jo asked. Jonesy stood up. They walked towards the dartboard.

"Someone should probably warn you that Jo's a natural. She's blessed with the ability."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rory said. Jo smiled. She threw the first dart. It hit just off centre. Jonesy went next throwing the dart. It hit in the third ring.

"You're pretty talented yourself." Rory said. Jo handed her a dart. Rory stood at the line and threw the dart. It hit a dead bullseye. "Lucky first shot." She said.

"Go again." Jo said. Rory threw the dart and hit bullseye again. "How long have you been playing darts?" Jo asked.

"Well, unlike yourself, I wasn't blessed. I grew up in a pub pretty much like this one. I've been practicing most of my life."

"I'll leave you two champions to fight it out amongst yourselves then."

"Come on Jonesy, don't be like that." Jo said. "Just one game?"

"Ok, ok," Jonesy nodded. "One game." He walked up and removed the darts from the board.

Five games later the three had talked up a storm. Mostly talking about Rory.

She's grown up in a small town in Queensland. Her father was the publican. Her mother died when she was quite young. She had seven older brothers. Some of them had stayed to help with the pub, others had moved off to big cities. She rarely saw any of them anymore. The youngest of them was almost ten years older than her.

She'd been wandering around Victoria for quite sometime and loved meeting new people in new towns. She'd stay for a while and then move on to the next town. There was no particular reason for it. She just wanted to see the world from a different point of view.

"When will you stop moving around?" Jonesy asked.

"When I find something I like. Something enough for me to stick around."

"You must have pretty high expectations if you haven't found it yet."

"Maybe," She nodded. "I don't know, maybe I'll never find it. I don't mind. I've had a lot of fun. I've learnt a lot of things and met a lot of people."

"How do you earn money to keep going?"

"Odd jobs here and there,"

"Oh yeh, what kind of jobs?"

"Lots of things." She said. "Call me Jack 'o All Trades. I dabble. I've only learnt by experience though, so don't give me too much credit."

"Can you be at all specific?" Jonesy asked.

"Why, you looking for help?"

"Just curious."

"Plumbing, electricity, cooking, mechanics, car washing, sports coaching, cleaning, filing, answering phones, pouring beer, computers, bush survival. I don't know, lots of things."

"I'll say," Jo said.

"Anything catch your fancy?"

"As a matter of fact." Chris said. "Cooking and pouring beer." She had an armful of empty glasses. "You looking for a job?"

"As a matter of fact." She said taking the tray of Chris. "I don't think I am anymore." She smiled.

"Follow me," Chris smiled and walked away. Rory took a dart of Jonesy and threw it towards the board. She winked and hurried to catch up with Chris.

**PART FOUR – A WANDERER IN THE KITCHEN**

Rory sat at the bench and peeled potatoes. "Where'd you learn to peel like that?" Chris asked.

"My father was in the army for twenty years. I think it's in my blood." She smiled.

"My customers haven't had meals this good in years."

"I don't compare to you."

"Maybe not, but you're certainly making it a lot easier for me." Chris smiled.

"What would you like me to do when I'm done with this potato salad?"

"There's a list up there," Chris said pointing towards a corkboard. "It's the police station lunches. Can you get it all together for me and put it in this box." Chris said putting a box on the counter.

"Ok," Rory smiled. After she'd finished she walked out to Chris.

"Excellent," Chris said. "You're definitely one of the best workers I've had here in a while." Chris said.

"Do you want me to take this around to the station?" She asked.

"Someone usually comes and picks it up, but we're not too busy and it'll save them a trip." Chris said.

"Ok," Rory smiled and walked out of the hotel. She carried the box around to the station.

"Hi Rory, what can I do for you?" Tess asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just brought this all over for you." She smiled and set the box on the counter.

"Lunches." Tess smiled. "Great, thanks a lot."

"No problems at all. I um, I made them so I hope I did an ok job."

"I'm sure it's fine." Tess said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure thing." Rory nodded. She walked back to the pub.

"Did Rory say she'd made this?" Ben asked looking at the half eaten sandwich in front of him.

"Yes," Tess nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's beautiful." He said.

"I guess she's really as multitalented as she says." Jonesy said.

**PART FIVE – SURPRISES IN A BEDROOM**

Jonesy walked over to the bar to get the first round of drinks.

"What can I get ya?" Rory asked.

"Ah, four beers, a white wine and a coke please." He said.

"You're not still on duty are you?" Rory asked starting to fill the pots with beer.

"No, Jo's just off her alcohol lately, she's got a bit of the 'flu that's going around."

"Gotta watch out for it huh." Rory nodded. She put the drinks on a tray and carried them over to the table. She handed out the drinks and walked back to the bar.

"You can knock off now Rory." Chris said to Rory later that night. "I'm about to close up."

"I'll give you a hand." Rory said.

"Just shoo Jo out, you've done more than enough for the day."

"Ok, thanks Chris." Rory smiled. She walked across to Jo. "Hey Honey Bunny," She said. Jo looked up at her. She'd been staring out the window. "Chris is closing up,"

"Ok," Jo nodded. "Thanks," She sighed and stood up. Rory put her arms around Jo and hugged her tightly. Jo hugged back she rested her head on Rory's shoulder. She didn't mean it but tears started to slip down her cheeks. Rory finally pulled back from the hug and looked at Jo.

"I've needed to do that ever since I met you." She said wiping away the tears that were slipping down Jo's cheeks. Jo smiled weakly.

"Are you ok Jo?" Chris asked walking over to them.

"I think so," Jo said.

"Chris, is it possible for you to add another person to my tab, just for the night? I've got my swag, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You need company Jo?" Chris asked. "Obviously company that doesn't come from Ben or PJ."

"I don't really know what I need." Jo said.

"You stay up with Rory, I won't charge you, just for the night."

"Thanks Chris, you're a champion."

"Go on, before I change my mind." Chris said. Rory and Jo walked up the stairs.

"This is crazy," Jo said. "I've only known you for a day."

"Yeh, but I'm a very likeable person." Rory smiled. She started rummaging though her pack.

"Yes you are." Jo nodded. "Still, I'm a copper, I'm supposed to be suspicious and keep my distance and all that."

"Ah, sometimes you've got to ignore the logic of the situation and go with your gut."

"Yeh, I guess you do." She said. She stopped rummaging for a second. She walked over to the bedside table. "I'm such a blond sometimes. I don't know where my brain is." She smiled and pulled a small box out of her toiletries bag. She handed it to Jo.

"I bet you can guess what my gut's telling me now." Jo said looking at the box.

"I bet you're right." Rory nodded. "It's nothing sinister, something for, ah, the 'flu you're coming down with." She said and coughed in a failed effort to disguise her laughter.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Tonight, when Jonesy ordered you drinks. He ordered a coke. He said you were off your alcohol because you were coming down with the 'flu." Rory said still smiling broadly.

"But these are stomach settlers," Jo said. "For sea sickness and car sickness."

"And morning sickness." Rory said. Jo's head shot up and she met Rory's incredible eyes. "Trust me, you don't have to take them, I'm not going to force you. But if you vomit on me tomorrow morning, I'll kick you're ass." She smiled.

"How could you possibly know?" Jo asked.

"You learn how. You're eyes, your hair and your skin. I suspected it, when Jonesy said you weren't drinking alcohol I knew for sure."

"You're pretty smart. What are you doing with these anyway?"

"I got them for vertigo." She said.

"How do you know they work on morning sickness?"

"My brothers wife used them when she was pregnant, before um," She stopped Jo looked at her for a second. Rory produced a photo. It was of a young woman and Rory. She was visibly pregnant.

"What happened?"

"She lost him not long after that photo was taken. God's way of telling her she just wasn't ready I guess."

"I'm so sorry. I'll bet you were pretty close to her."

"No, you didn't know. It's ok though, I don't mind. I've accepted it. I mean, it still hurts, I guess it always will, but I don't mind talking about it."

"You're just full of surprises." Jo said. "Please, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Rory nodded.

**PART SIX – A FRIEND IN TROUBLE**

"It couldn't have been her PJ, you know her."

"It's always who you least expect." PJ said.

"No," Jo shook her head. "It wasn't her, there has to be someone else. Why would she do something like that?"

"I don't know Jo, she's only been in town for three weeks. You don't know her as well as you think. She could have been lying to you this whole time."

"She wasn't, I know she wasn't." Jo said.

"Well Joanna, until you find me proof otherwise I'm going to be investigating this line." PJ said walking away.

"He's right Jo." Tess said. "All the evidence that we have is pointing to her. She had access and opportunity."

"Yeh, but so could half a dozen other people. What's her motive?"

"Well, that much I don't know, but someone saw her go out the back just before the attack."

"Merv, he was drunk, it probably wasn't even her that he saw. He couldn't have done it himself and just said it was her." Jo said.

"Maybe, but like you say, he was drunk and no one saw him leave."

"I don't believe it was her." Jo said.

"How can you be so sure Jo?" Tess said.

"I know her Tess, she hasn't been lying to me."

"Look, if you can find me something, anything at all, that points away form her. I'll divert resources." Tess said.

"It wasn't Rory," Jo said. "It couldn't have been." She shook her head. "Sarg, can I go and,"

"Go," Tess said before Jo could finish. "Get the lunches while you're over there."

"I couldn't have been her." Chris said. "I just, it doesn't seem like the sort of thing she'd do. I mean I've been in close contact with her for the last three weeks. It doesn't seem like her wrap sheet."

"Any ideas who it could have been?"

"Sorry Jo, if I get any ideas I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Jo said she took the box off the counter and walked back to the station.

**PART SEVEN – A RELATIONSHIP CONFRONTED**

"I told you Peej, I told you it couldn't have been her."

"I know you did." PJ nodded. "I'm sorry Jo, I really am."

"Yeh," Jo nodded and turned to look at Rory though the glass of the door. "So am I."

"She's right though." PJ said to Ben later that day sitting in their lounge room talking. "If I hadn't been so busy trying to convict Rory, maybe I would have found the real crook."

"Don't blame yourself Peej. You had no other evidence at the time."

"I should have taken Jo's word."

"Don't worry about it." Jo said walking into the lounge room. "I'm just a Connie right,"

"No," PJ said. "You're not just a Connie, you're a good police officer and you're my partner. I should have listened to you and taken you more seriously."

"Don't worry about it now. It's too late isn't it? Just concentrate on finding who really did this."

"Jo," PJ said knocking lightly on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeh," Jo said. PJ opened the door and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Come on Jo."

"No, PJ, don't do that. Don't tell me to cheer up. One of my friends is lying in a hospital with serious injuries. I talked to Doc Hamilton. She has a broken leg, a broken arm, three bruised ribs and a fractured skull."

"I'm sorry Jo," PJ said. "If I could switch places with her I would."

"Why?"

"So you'd have her to hug."

"Yeh right," She said and looked away.

"Jo," PJ said pulling her attention back to him. "I'd do it because I want you to have what you want."

"Why does it matter to you what I want?"

"It matters to me because I love you." PJ said. Jo looked up at him through teary eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you, I do. That's why."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes," PJ nodded. He pulled Jo up and hugged her. She cried onto his shoulder. "Please tell me this isn't going to ruin us Jo, please, don't tell me it's over. I haven't felt this way since, well, since before Maggie died."

"I love you too," She whispered. PJ kissed her. Ben knocked softly on the door. PJ pulled Jo back into a hug. "Come in," She croaked. Ben opened the door.

"Sorry," He said. "Oh Jo," He walked over and sat down next to her. He joined in the hug.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The hospital just called. I thought you'd like to know that Eddy's regained consciousness."

"Thanks Benny Boy." PJ said. "Come on you Connie, get dressed. I'll wait for you in the lounge room." He said and walked out of the room.

"You be ok Jo?" Ben asked.

"Yeh," Jo nodded and wiped her eyes. "I think I'll be just fine." She got out of bed and got into her uniform.

**PART EIGHT – A CLUE UNCOVERED**

"Eddy, do you have any idea at all who could have hit you."

"No," Eddy shook his head. "All I remember is seeing that lovely young lass from behind the bar taking out the rubbish, then I was hit from behind. Next thing I knew I was here."

"You saw Rory,"

"Yes," Eddy said. "She was emptying the scraps from the kitchen into the big bin in the ally out the back."

"And you're sure you could see her when you were hit." PJ asked.

"Oh yes,"

"Eddy, what were you doing out there?"

"The bathrooms were full." He said. "I was um,"

"Ok," PJ nodded. "I understand." He and Jo walked out into the hallway.

"I told you it wasn't her." Jo smiled.

"Yeh, I should really start listening to you." He said. Jo nodded.

"Listen to this. I think I know why Rory was attacked."

"Why?"

"Well, because whoever hit Eddy thought Rory had seen something."

"That's true," I suppose. "But surely he would have realised that she didn't say anything."

"He wouldn't know." Jo said. "We questioned Rory, he could know that much. But he has no way of knowing what she said to us. Which is that she didn't see anything at all."

"You think she was attacked because she talked to us."

"Yeh, but I hope not."

"So do I." PJ nodded.

"Now all we have to do is figure out why Eddy was hit in the first place." Jo said.

"Easier said than done." PJ sighed. "It could be anyone of the kids in his class with a grudge against him." Jo stepped back into Eddy's room. PJ followed.

"Eddy, who's the tallest person in your class?" She asked.

"Um, have to say Nick Stone. Why?"

"Have you had any disagreements with him recently."

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I failed him on his exam just recently."

"Why?"

"He was caught cheating."

"Thanks," Jo said.

"You don't think it was him do you?"

"I don't know." Jo said. She walked out of the room again. "Can we get Nick Stone in for an interview tomorrow?" Jo asked.

"You think it was him."

"It's just a lead."

"Ok," PJ nodded. "I trust you on this one." He smiled. "But why the tallest?"

"Eddy was hit down," Jo said. "It had to be someone taller than him."

**PART NINE – A BOY BREAKS DOWN**

"Nick," Jo said. "Have you heard about Mister Taylor's accident?"

"Yeh, it's real bad what happened."

"You know anyone that'd do that to him?"

"Na, he's a real good teacher."

"I bet he's got really high standards."

"I guess so," Nick said.

"Did Mister Taylor fail you on your recent exam?" PJ asked.

"Yeh," Nick said. "What about it?"

"Why?"

"He reckons I was cheating."

"Were you?"

"No," He shook his head. "I ain't stupid."

"I bet you were pretty annoyed."

"Yeh, wouldn't you be?"

"Yes, probably." Jo nodded. "I'm not saying you were, but, just hypothetically, say you were cheating. Why would you do something like that? To get good grades or impress someone? Meet your parent's standards. I hear your brother Joshua got Dux of the school when he graduated."

"Yeh,"

"I bet that's hard to compete with."

"Yeh,"

"You know, if Lorelei Mackenzie dies, whoever hit her will be charged with murder." Jo said. Nick swallowed hard. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeh," He nodded.

"I bet you get pretty angry sometimes."

"Sometimes," Nick said starting to sweat.

"Did you hit her Nick, did you hit her because she talked to us?"

"You have no idea what it's like." Nick said, bursting with rage. "Having to look up to Josh, having to get the best grades I can and I'm just not good enough. I hit him. I hit Mister Taylor. I wanted him to know what it felt like being at the bottom, being useless, like a stupid vegetable. Nothing I do for my parents is ever good enough. Never enough to measure up to Josh."

"What about Rory?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Nick said. "I didn't, I wouldn't hurt her. But she just, she saw me that night. She must have. I got scared. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He broke down. "I went there and found her I asked her what she saw, what she said and she just ignored me. She didn't even turned around. I got mad. I wouldn't hurt her. I love her. She's so beautiful. I didn't want to do that to her." PJ put his hand on Jo's shoulder. 

"She didn't tell us anything Nick. She didn't see you hit him. She didn't even know he'd been hit until someone found him. She had her walkman on, she couldn't hear anything. She had the plugs in her eyes when you hit her too. She didn't hear anything you said." Jo said. Nick's father looked up at the two.

"Well, I guess that's pretty clear." He said. "Will he be charged?"

"Yes." PJ nodded. "With one count of causing bodily harm and one count of causing severe bodily harm. He'll be taken in font of a judge to see if he should stand trial as an adult or as a minor."

**PART TEN – A JOURNEY ENDS**

"Rory," Jo said taking her hand. Rory's eyes opened slowly. She swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," Jo said.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh, that's good." Rory nodded.

"We got Nick."

"Don't be to hard on him. He's just trying to meet his parents' expectations."

"You knew it was him?"

"I figured it out. He came into the bar white as a ghost. He cheated on his exam and failed."

"You should be a copper." Jo said.

"Too much stability." Rory smiled. "It's not really the poor kids fault." 

"He still beat you almost to death."

"Death? You can't get rid of me that easily." Rory smiled. "No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. What's the weather here like in summer?" Rory asked.

"You're staying?"

"For a while." Rory nodded. "I want to see how things turn out."

"What things?"

"You and PJ and the baby."

"How'd you know about PJ?"

"Intuition." Rory smiled. She licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Ok everyone I'd like to make an announcement." Rory said tapping a fork against her glass. She cleared her throat. "Before I start, I'd like to thank all of you for your support during my recent, ah, illness." She smiled. There were a few cheers and whistles.

"Get on with it." Tess said.

"I'd also like to inform you all that I will be staying here in Mount Thomas for a little longer. It's very hard to wander with a broken leg." There were louder cheers. Everyone smiled and raised their glasses. "Thanks to Chris for giving me the night off." She smiled back towards the bar. Chris raised a glass then placed it on the bar.

"I wouldn't make you work in that condition. The service is slow enough as it is with out you in the way. Not to mention that you can't even see over the bar." Chris smiled. Rory returned the smile.

Her arm and leg were plastered. She'd been confined to a wheelchair until her injuries fully healed.

**PART ELEVEN – A DEVASTATING SECRET **

"Can I get you another drink?" Jonesy asked.

"Sure," Rory nodded. "Thanks."

"No probs." Jonesy said and walked over to the bar. He returned and put a beer in front of her.

"Evan," She said as he sat next to her. She bent across and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just letting you know that I appreciate the gesture." She said. "But I can't drink this?"

"Why? You're not swearing off alcohol too are you?" He said. Jo threw a light punch in his direction.

"I haven't sworn on it yet." She said.

"What?" He said a little confused.

"The whole time I've been here, during that month, have any of you seen me drink anything more than lolly water?" She asked. They all shook their heads. "Good." She smiled.

"So, what, you don't drink alcohol."

"Evan I can't, oh God." She said. "None of you know do you?"

"Know what?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"You're what?" Tess said. Jonesy looked at her for a second then walked out of the pub. Rory stood up and grabbed her walking stick from beside the table.

"I'll go." Tess said putting her hand on Rory's and walked out after Jonesy.

"I thought you all knew, I mean, this is all my fault." She said and dropped her head forward.

"It's not your fault." PJ said. "He's just a little stunned, he'll be ok."

"I hope so." Rory said.

"Evan," Tess said walking up to him. He was sitting on a bench outside the pub.

"No offence Tess, but you're the last person in the world that I want to talk to about this."

"Why? If it's because you love her then I already know." Tess said sitting next to him. "I'm not stupid." She said. "I've seen you two together, sparks fly."

"She's only seventeen."

"So," Tess said. "You can't help the way you feel. Believe me I know. You're feelings for her shouldn't change just because she's young."

"But they have. Suddenly everything she's said to me seems so innocent and childlike."

"Maybe that's a quality she has, innocence."

"She must have started travelling around when she was about thirteen." He said.

"Maybe, she's a lot like you ya know. She's done so many different things. All she's trying to do is find something that suits her. I think she's found it here in Mount Thomas. I hope you have too."

"I'm sorry you know,"

"For what?" Tess asked.

"That I don't feel the same about you as you do about me. If I did, I'd be the luckiest guy." He said.

"That's sweet." Tess smiled. "But you know, broken hearts heal with time, you and her together is already helping."

"Really?"

"Yeh, because I know that I love you so much that all I want is you to be happy. As long as you're always my friend Evan."

"Always." He nodded he put one arm around her. "You're shivering." He said.

"It's freezing out here." Tess said.

"Come on, I've got a spare beer." He said. They stood up and walked, hand in hand towards the door. As they walked through Rory was walking out.

"I was just coming to find you." She said.

"You go on." Jonesy said to Tess. "I'll be in soon."

"Ok," Tess nodded. She gave his hand one hard squeeze before walking back to the others.

"Oh Rory," He sighed and cupped her face in his hands. Her warm breath hung in the cold air.

"Please don't let things change." She said. "I know you're probably uncomfortable, but I just, I really like you Evan, I don't want things to change. I turn eighteen in three weeks." She said. Jonesy stayed quiet. Rory started to get worried. "Please," She whispered.

"I'll have to buy you a beer then." He said. Rory smiled and let out breath Jonesy didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Yeh," She nodded.

"Rory," He said. "Could I kiss you?" He asked. She pulled her bottom lip in behind her teeth and held it there.

"If you wanted to," She said, her lip falling free. Jonesy bent forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He ran a hand through her golden hair and deepened the kiss. Inside, Tess lent back on her chair so she could see the pair through the blinds. She saw them in an embrace. It hurt her stomach for a second then she smiled.

**PART TWELVE – A PARTY**

Jonesy sat down with Rory on his lap. She had a party hat on. Everyone else was crowded around her.

"Happy birthday dear Rory, happy birthday to you!" They all finished singing. She smiled and closed her eyes, she bent forward and blew out the candles on her cake. "Oh, for she's another year older, she's another year older, she's another year older, and has to cry in shame. Oh she'll never get any younger, never get any younger, she'll never get any younger and that she can't deny." They cheered.

"Thank you all." She smiled. Chris handed her a knife. Jo had already removed the candles. Rory cut through the cake.

"Ah, you touched the bottom." Ben said. "You gotta kiss the nearest boy." He smiled. Rory turned to Jonesy and kissed him.

"Happy birthday sweetie." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled. She cut the rest of the cake and gave everyone a piece.

"Now," Jonesy said. He brought over a beer and set it in front of her. Rory smiled. He lifted a glass of his own. "I gotta warn you, it tastes really bad."

"Why am I drinking it then?"

"Because, it's your birthday." Jonesy said. "Ready," He lifted his glass. Rory did the same. "Set,"

"Go," She said. They both took a sip. Jonesy watched Rory's face. She screwed up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"I told you it was bad." He said. She smiled. He bent forward and kissed her removing the foam from her upper lip as he did so.

"Macca?" Someone said. Rory turned her head and looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Hi Terry," She said standing up.

"What the hell are you doing all the way down here?"

"I like it here." She said.

"You've got to come home."

"No," She said. "I, I don't want to leave."

"You don't have a choice."

"Yes I do, I have friends here, I have a job, I have somewhere to stay and I'm old enough to do whatever I want." She said. Terry was about to open his mouth to say something else.

"You leave her be Terrance Mackenzie." Someone else said.

"Daddy," Rory said. She ran in her indervidual limping way across and threw her arms around the older man.

"Everyone's here Sweetheart, all for your birthday."

"Thank you," She smiled and kissed him. "Come and meet my friends." She said and took his hand. Six men of various ages walked in behind them. "Everyone, I want you to meet my father, Stewart Mackenzie." She said loudly. "These are all my brothers," She said and squeezed through them. 

"Terry is the oldest he lives with dad at the pub. John is next he lives in Brisbane. Mark and Liam are twins they're in Townsville working in a small law firm. Brian lives with dad. Ryan's a wanderer like me and Adam lives in Sydney." She said and smiled.

"This is Evan, Tess, Jo, Tom, PJ and Ben. That's Chris over at the bar she's my boss and a very good friend. These guys are the police force." She smiled. Everyone started to mingle. Rory left Jonesy for a while to catch up with her brothers. He didn't mind, he watched them talk to her.

"She's definitely the baby," Jonesy said to Tess when she sat down next to him.

"Yeh well loved." Tess nodded. "By all." She added. Jonesy smiled.

"I thought Terry was going to knock my Block off." He said. 

"Protective big brothers can be a little scary." Ben said joining the conversation. "I know because I am one."

"What's the best way to deal with it?" Jonesy asked.

"Just stay out of their way and take good care of their sister."

"Trust me." Jonesy nodded.

"Will you have a drink Jo?" PJ asked.

"Just orange juice thanks." She said.

"Did you have a bad drinking experience?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't had a drink in almost three months." He said.

"I don't know." She said. "I guess it's just not palatable anymore." She shrugged. He smiled.

"Chrissie, two OJs thanks." He smiled.

"Sure," She smiled. PJ took it back to Jo. She smiled when he sat down and started to drink his own juice. He flashed her a smile.

"What's your opinion on protective big brothers?" Ben asked.

"Don't even ask me mate." PJ said. "My only experience, apart from you, has been Mick Doyle. Don't even take me there."

"Fair enough," Ben said. "You'll be fine." He said to Jonesy. "I can tell you really like her and soon enough so will he."

"I hope so." Jonesy nodded. Rory came and sat back down on his lap. She kissed him gently on the lips. "Hello,"

"What's a nice bar like this doing with a guy like you in it?" Rory smiled.

"Hey be careful, you only get three of them a year."

"Can't I have a free one because it's my birthday?"

"Ok," He nodded. She smiled. "Why are you shaking?" He asked, concern crossing his face.

"I'm cold." She said rubbing her upper arms.

"That's because you're not wearing anything." Jonesy said running a finger across her bare stomach.

"I only have a limited wardrobe." She said. Jonesy pulled his jumper off and put it over her head. "Now you'll be cold." She said.

"I wore a thick shirt with long sleeves." He said. "I guess it was meant to be that way."

"Maybe," She nodded.

**PART THIRTEEN - A NERVOUS CONFESSION**

"That was a great party." Jo said walking into the room. PJ nodded and sat down on the couch.

"You right Benny Boy?" PJ called.

"Uh huh." Ben said. He walked straight into his room and went to bed. PJ laughed. "I'm glad you can't palate alcohol." He said stealing a chaste kiss. Jo smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean you didn't have to not drink just because I wasn't. Did you still have a good time?"

"I had an excellent time." PJ nodded. He stole another less chaste kiss.

"I have to tell you something." Jo said softly.

"What?" He asked. She took his hand and looked down at it. 

"I," She started and swallowed. She looked up into his face. "I, I, I," She stuttered.

"Jo, come on, just say it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"What you'll say back." She said. PJ looked at her for a second.

"Jo?" He said. She looked back up.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What?" PJ asked.

"Pregnant," She said loudly. "I'm pregnant." She said a little quieter. PJ stood up and started to walk backwards. "No, Peej, please, don't leave." She said and stood up. Tears started to slip down her cheeks. PJ was gone. She collapsed back onto the couch.

After a few minutes of hard crying she got up and walked out of the house, she walked all the way into the imperial and up the stairs. She knocked on Rory's door. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Jo-be," Rory said. "Honey bunny, what's wrong." Rory took her hand and led her across to the bed. They sat down. Jo lent across into Rory's arms. "It's ok," She whispered, "Shh, don't cry."

"Loral?" Jonesy said walking into the room. Rory looked up at him. "Can I help?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Rory said. "We just need to talk."

"Ok, well I'll go and give Chris a hand with the dishes. You know where I am if you change your mind."

"Thanks." Rory smiled. "Jo-be, tell me what's wrong."

"I told PJ about the baby." She said so quietly Rory almost didn't hear.

"Guess he didn't take it so good."

"He left, he just left me sitting there."

"Well, you can't take it back can you?"

"No," Jo shook her head.

"He just needs time, I'm sure of it." Rory said. "Just give him time to let it sink in."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Jo asked.

"Sure," Rory nodded. "You make yourself comfortable, I'll go and let Chris know." She said. Jo crawled under the covers.

"I called the spot next to you." Jonesy said. He and Rory were standing outside her bedroom.

"I know you did."

"Damn it Loral."

"Evan." She scalded.

"I'm sorry," He said. He bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I over did it on the beer anyway." He said.

"Tomorrow night." She said.

"Don't put a boundary on it." He said. "When Jo's all right and if the roof doesn't cave in." He kissed her again and walked to his room.

Rory opened the door and walked over to Jo.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"It's all right, he understands." Rory said.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. He'll get over it."

**PART FOURTEEN – BEST FRIENDS AND A CONVERSATION**

"Rory," Jo whispered.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"Have you slept with Jonesy?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Go on, humour me."

"No, no I haven't."

"Will you?"

"Probably." Rory said. She hugged closer to Jo. Her hand slipped down onto Jo's stomach. She rubbed gently. "You're going to start showing pretty soon." She whispered. Jo nodded.

"I already am, my uniform leather jacket makes me look like I'm pregnant anyway so no one'll notice."

"We'll you're going to start showing through you're clothes." Rory said. Jo gripped onto Rory's hand.

"I'm so scared." Jo said.

"I know you are. I know," Rory said.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to raise this baby on my own?"

"You're not alone. I'm here Jo-be, I'm here for you. Always, that's what best friends do."

"Best friends?" Jo said.

"Sure." Rory nodded. She resumed her lazy circles on Jo's stomach. "We're best friends, we share all our secrets and everything we own. We tell each other anything and everything. And I will, always, always, always be here for you. You showed me a little kindness one day on a highway, you trusted me and always stood behind me and I'll do the same for you."

"I'm glad I've got someone like you." Jo said.

"I'm glad I've got someone like you too."

"Do you love him?" Jo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Evan?"

"Uh huh."

"Yes," Rory nodded. "Yes I do."

"What else should I know about you that you haven't told me yet?"

"Um, when I was four I started ballet and gymnastics. I trained until I was fourteen, when I left the pub and started wandering."

"Why'd you start wandering?"

"I knew that I needed something, something to make me feel complete. I didn't know what it was so I started looking for it."

"How did you get from Queensland to Mount Thomas?"

"I flew down to Sydney and visited Adam. I wandered around Sydney did this and that. Then I caught a train to Melbourne and started there again. I stay in mostly small towns because big towns are always looking for experience and training. Small towns are cosier and friendlier anyway."

"I'm glad you found us here."

"So am I. I have a big family here and I really think I'll stay forever."

"With Jonesy?"

"Maybe, with you I know for sure."

"Thanks Rory, you always make me feel better."

"You better believe it."

**PART FIFTEEN – A REALISATION OF FRIENDS**

The next morning when Jo woke up she was alone in the bed. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Rory said walking back into the room. "You want breakfast? You better hurry if you do, I'm about to finish up."

"Can you make me pancakes?" Jo asked getting out of bed.

"Sure." Rory nodded. "I'll start them, you make the bed and get your butt downstairs."

"Ok,"

"All my clothes are in my pack if you want to borrow something. Wait, my new jeans are there, there's a shirt there as well."

"Why do you keep your pack packed?" Jo asked. "You're not planning a quick escape are you?"

"No, I'm not planning any kind of escape." She smiled. "It's a habit, I'm not used to staying in one place, I'm working up to using draws. It's better than having them all over the room."

"Ok." Jo nodded.

"Don't be too long." Rory said walking out of the room. Jo pulled jeans out of the pack. She undressed and pulled the jeans on.

"God, Jo," Jonesy said turning away quickly. "I'm so sorry, I forgot you were in here."

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

"I saw Loral leave, I wanted to put this on her pillow." He said holding up a ring box.

"Oh my God." Jo said. Totally forgetting her current state of partial undress she walked over to him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder. He turned around and held her eyes. "Is, is that what I think it is?"

"That depends. If you think it's an engagement ring then you're right."

"Oh Jonesy." Jo said she stood on tiptoes and hugged him.

"I may be a police officer Jo, but I can still crack skulls, or threaten too."

"What?" She asked pulling back.

"Is it him? The reason you've been so upset."

"Who?"

"The father?"

"Oh God," Jo started to back away. She tripped over her own feet and fell backwards. She landed flat on her back. Jonesy knelt down beside her. "No," She said and pushed him away.

"It's ok Jo, I won't tell anyone, I promise." He said helping her to sit up.

"Thank you." Jo said softly. Jonesy grabbed a t-shirt off the bed and handed it to Jo. She pulled it over her head. "Would you really do that for me?" Jo asked. "Crack skulls?"

"Of course I would. If anyone hurt you Jo," He said and pulled her to her feet.

"Why?"

"You're like the little sister I never had." Jonesy said. "I don't know. I just want to protect you. And because I'm your friend."

"Seems I have a lot of friends."

"Yes you do." Jonesy nodded. "Don't tell Rory about the ring ok."

"I won't." Jo shook her head. She and Jonesy made the bed. Jonesy put the box on her pillow and walked out of the room.

**PART SIXTEEN – A RETURN AND A PROMISE**

Jonesy and Jo walked into the dining room. "Is it always this packed?" Jo asked.

"Ever since Loral started cooking." Jonesy said sitting down at one of the tables. A few minutes later a stack of pancakes arrived at the table. Rory smiled and walked away again. PJ walked into the dining room and spotted Jo. He walked across to her.

"Morning," He said taking up another seat at the table.

"Hey," Jonesy said.

"Morning." Jo said and smiled a forced smile.

"You want some?" Jonesy asked.

"No, no I won't stay, I'm just passing through." He said and stood up. He walked away.

"That was interesting." Jonesy said.

"Yeh," Jo nodded.

"Oh well, if he wants to be a gloomy guts he can be." Jonesy said.

"Oh God," Jo said.

"What?" Jonesy said. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, where'd he go? Where'd PJ go?"

"Into the bar." Jonesy said. Jo stood up and hurried into the bar.

"PJ." She said walking up to him. She threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it, that's why you," She stopped and hugged him again.

"It's all right,"

"No, no it's not all right, I should have known, you've been so upset lately, I should've known, even if I had forgotten, I should have been there for you anyway. Instead of,"

"Don't apologise for that." He said. Jo pulled back and looked at him. "I'm so happy Jo, this is what I've always wanted, but it's just bad timing. I just, I just need a day or two. It's a lot to get my head around."

"No kidding." Jo said. "I've had three months to get used to the idea."

"This isn't the place." PJ said. "Come home tonight. We'll talk, we'll sort this out."

"Promise you won't run away again?"

"I promise, Jo, I'm not going anywhere." PJ smiled. Jo walked back to Jonesy, Ben and Tess were sitting at the table.

"Hey, you guys better not have eaten my share."

"There's plenty to go around." Jonesy said. Jo smiled.

**PART SEVENTEEN – A MEMORY REVIVED**

PJ sat by himself on the bridge. He heard someone approaching him. He looked up and saw Rory. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Rory, how's it going?"

"Good," Rory smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing all the way out here?" PJ asked.

"I didn't ask Jo when I found her sitting out here."

"Jo,"

"Yeh, three months ago when I first came to town. Jo was sitting here talking to herself. She walked up to me and said something about a strange request. We had a short conversation and then she drove me into town."

"Talking to herself?"

"Well that's what it looked like to me." Rory said. "But my guess would be that she was talking to whoever it is that this place reminds her of. I suppose it reminds you of them too. That's why you're here."

"A few years ago." PJ said. "I fell in love with the most beautiful woman. Her name was Maggie Doyle, she was a copper just like me. We had a brilliant relationship and we got engaged. A few days before our wedding she was shot and killed,"

"I bet she was an incredible person."

"Well, she's just a memory to me." PJ said. "She used to be my everything. But now," He stopped and sighed.

"Jo and the baby." Rory said. PJ looked up towards her. "She's told me. She's told me everything."

"I'm glad she has you to talk to."

"Jesus PJ you upset her so much last night, I know why, don't get me wrong, but honestly, you ever do something like that again and I will kick your ass. And don't think I can't do it."

"I believe you can." PJ nodded.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes," PJ nodded. "I am, I love her so much and this baby." He smiled and looked up. "I love her so much. I better head off, I've got to talk to her. I promised."

"Ok, I'll let you go then." Rory said.

"Do you want a lift? How did you get out here?"

"I rode," Rory said pointing to a horse.

"Ok," PJ nodded. "Are you coming now?"

"No, I think, I think I'll stay out here a little longer."

"It'll be dark soon." PJ said.

"I don't mind."

"I do," PJ said. "Come on, I'll follow you back in." He said. Rory walked over and mounted the horse.

**PART EIGHTEEN – A HURRIED DEPARTURE**

Rory and PJ walked back into the Imperial. "Why so glum?" PJ asked sitting at the table.

"Jo's gone."

"What?" Rory said saving PJ from his reaction. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's gone." Ben said. Her clothes are packed and she got on a bus and left. About five minutes ago."

"We tried to stop her." Jonesy said.

"Arty, will Custard ride all night?" Rory asked turning around.

"Yeh, she's well rested." One of the men at the bar nodded. "She'd got hard for at least three days."

"Can I borrow her?" Rory asked.

"Sure," He nodded. Rory ran upstairs. PJ and Jonesy followed. Rory grabbed her pack and headed back downstairs. She filled two water bottles and walked out of the Imperial. PJ, Ben, Tess and Tom all followed her.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I'm going after her." Rory said simply and mounted the horse in the paddock beside the pub.

"We can't stop you can we." Tess said.

"Nope,"

"Make it easier on yourself. Take a car, take my car." Tess said.

"I'd be tempted to speed." Rory said. "And besides that, I don't have a license." She said. "Evan," She said when he walked out to join the others. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Just, be careful ok." He said. She smiled. They watched as she disappeared into the distance.

"Evan?" Tom said. Evan looked up. He held out the small felt box.

"It was on her pillow." He said. "She was in such a hurry that she didn't even see it." He sighed.

"She'll be back mate." Ben said. Jonesy nodded. Everyone walked back inside except Jonesy and Tess.

"She's a lucky girl." Tess said. "And you're a lucky boy." Jonesy sighed and took Tess's hand.

"C'mon, I'll by you a drink." He said.

**PART NINETEEN – A DESPERATE SEARCH**

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes love." The bus driver said.

"Thanks." Jo said. She sighed and took another sip of her tea. She looked down the road they'd come on. Then she looked around her.

She was at a small rest stop the other side of St David's. She'd been travelling all night and could see the sun starting to colour the sky. She'd been at the rest stop for a few hours because the relieving driver hadn't shown up. Jo had woken from a troubled sleep. She dreamt of the life she'd just left behind. She sighed and looked back down the road where the sun was rising.

She could see a silhouetted figure on horseback approaching. She stood up when the figure dismounted. It was Rory. She tied the horse up to a pole and dropped her pack. She swayed slightly on her feet. She'd been up since before dawn the previous day and had probably ridden all night. Rory stood for a few seconds then bolted towards Jo. She threw her arms around her.

Jo was about to push her away but she couldn't resist a hug from Rory, only Rory.

"Don't go." Rory whispered. "Please, don't go."

"I have to." Jo said. Jo gasped and looked down. She took Rory's hand and pressed it to her stomach. Rory smiled when she felt the tiny pulses hitting her hand.

"It's like bubbles." Rory said.

"I'm scared and I run when I'm scared. You can't change that." Jo said.

"I'll help you and I'll protect you."

"You can't, not this time. Not from myself."

"Don't do this to me Jo. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, and if you're my friend you'll understand."

"Better mount up." The driver said. Jo nodded.

"I told you I'd always be there for you Jo, don't leave."

"You said it, I didn't." Jo said. She turned and walked to the door of the bus. She stopped just before she disappeared into the darkness. "Don't follow me." She said and continued into the bus. The doors closed.

Jo looked at Rory out the window as the bus pulled past her and back onto the highway as she drove past again she could still see Rory standing there. She settled back into her seat and cried.

"I will, always, always, always be here for you." She heard Rory's voice in her head. "Trust," Rory said. She could see Rory's beautiful smile. "I'm here Jo-be, we're best friends."

"I'm glad I've got someone like you," She heard herself saying. "You're beautiful eyes." She said to herself and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I love you." She heard PJ whisper before she fell into a deep sleep.

**PART TWENTY – EYES DRAINED OF COLOUR**

Rory returned to the Imperial just as the sun was setting. She'd ridden through the afternoon and night to get to Jo. Then, to return, she'd ridden slowly, but non-stop. From dawn at the rest stop through that day and the next and into the afternoon of the next day. Eighty-eight hours without sleep.

"Rory's back," Someone called looking out the window. Jonesy ran out to her everyone else was close behind.

"Honey," He said she looked down at him and fell sideways off the horse. Jonesy caught her and lay her gently on the ground. She opened her eyes.

"Sweet Jesus," He said. Pale blue eyes stared back at him. "Someone call the hospital and tell them we're coming." He said.

"Exhaustion." Mel said. "She hasn't eaten or slept in almost ninety hours. Three and a half days at least."

"Will she be ok?" Jonesy asked.

"I think so."

"What about her eyes?" He asked. "Why are they, what made them loose their colour?"

"Shock." Mel said. "She's in a state of shock."

"What from?" Tess asked. She'd been silent until then.

"Maybe her best friend leaving. I wonder how far she rode before she gave up." Jonesy said.

"She's not talking so I don't know how long it'll be until you find out."

"Can I see her?" Jonesy asked.

"Sure, just don't push too hard. If she won't talk she won't talk." 

"Ok," he said and walked into the room. Tess followed him. Rory was lying in the bed staring out the window. She didn't looked up when Jonesy walked in. Her skin was pale even against the white of the sheets and hospital gown she was wearing.

"Rory," Jonesy said walking across to her. He took her hand and sat down beside the bed. "Honey, do you want to talk to me? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rory remained silent. Her eyes were still focused on some unseen object in the distance. Jonesy stayed with her for a few minutes longer before walking towards the door. Tess put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

**PART TWENTY-ONE – A PROLONGED RECOVERY**

Jonesy put another flower in Rory's room. It had been three weeks since Jo left and every day he'd put another lily in a vase beside the bed. He removed the oldest lily, which was now dead and discarded it.

"Hey Honey, I can't stay today, I've got to get back to work." He said and kissed her on the cheek. "You be well ok and I'll see you this afternoon."

"Morning Evan." PJ said. He'd been terribly hurt by Jo's leaving and the only person he could talk to about it was Rory. He went up to the hospital late at night after Jonesy had left and talked to her. She still hadn't responded but he felt better getting it off his chest.

"Morning PJ." Jonesy smiled.

"How is she today?"

"No worse." Jonesy said.

"Good." PJ nodded and disappeared back into his office.

"Mel," Jonesy said running after the doctor that night.

"Evan, I'm glad you found me. I'll be down to check on Rory in a few minutes, I'll meet you down there."

"Ok," He nodded. Mel walked into Rory's room a few minutes later. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Mel sighed.

"I got Rory's medical records sent down from Queensland. I just wanted to give you her medical background."

"What did you find?"

"Since birth she's only been admitted to the hospital once."

"Yeh, when she was attacked." Jonesy nodded.

"Apart from that she's never had an operation, never broken a bone, she's never been in the ER. No matter where she is, on the fifteenth of July every year she has a general check up. Because she's always walking, always eating healthy she's incredibly healthy. Fit as a fiddle."

"How long till she recovers do you think?" Jonesy asked.

"I can't tell you." Mel shook her head. "At the moment she's in a sort of waking coma. I'm sure she's fully aware of everything that's going on around her."

"What about her living will? Her mother was in a vegetative state for almost six months. She didn't want that to happen to her."

"I was getting to that. She does have a living will but she's not on life support so it doesn't really matter. Just as long as you remember that if her condition does deteriorate the living will is in place."

"Uh huh." Jonesy nodded.

"I doubt very much that I'll come to that." Mel said. "But I can't see her getting up and walking out of here in the next month. Not after being still for this long. She'll have to work to build up her muscles again."

"That shouldn't take too long considering that she's pretty fit."

"I agree. We'll see what happens." Mel smiled and walked out of the room.

**PART TWENTY-TWO – A MILLION MILES AWAY**

Jo looked around the room and sighed. She was living in a small apartment in a small town just north of Sydney. She was working in an office as a receptionist. She hadn't done too badly to set up her apartment. There was a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and small living area.

On the table beside the bed she had a photo of her and Rory. She felt terrible about leaving and it still made her cry, even after three months. She rubbed her stomach and walked over to the photo. She picked up the phone. She started to dial the Imperial but never finished it. Just like the other times.

What had she done? What was she doing here, a million miles from home, from her friends, from her job? She walked over to the door and pulled it open when someone knocked.

"Oh my God." She said. Jonesy pushed the door open and walked into the apartment. Jo stumbled backwards and fell sitting on the couch.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He said. "Look at her." He said handing her a photo of Rory. "She's been in that hospital for months, because of you. You left her." He said. Jo started to cry. "Look at her eyes Jo, look what you've done to her."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said and buried her face in her hands. "I didn't want to hurt her. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Oh Jo," Jonesy said kneeling in front of her. He took her hands away from her face. "I'm not angry at you, I'm just upset. She means a lot to me you know, but she's really sick. She left the day you did, she came back three days later, she hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, nothing. She's been in hospital since then."

"I left." Jo said. "I left her standing there in the middle of jack nowhere. I got on the bus and went."

"She found you?" Jonesy said.

"There's a rest stop the other side of St David's. I was there, it was dawn the day after I left. She talked to me but I left, I didn't even say goodbye, I just told her not to follow me. I told her that practically everything she'd told me was only the way she felt. I didn't reciprocate in anyway."

"Don't worry about it." Jonesy said. "I'm sure she'd forgive you, if you'd just come home."

"How can you say that?" Jo said. "She's my best friend Jonesy, she is, that won't change. I just wish I'd told her. I just wish I'd stayed to begin with. She probably won't have anything to do with me now. I wish I knew why I felt the way I do. I just wish I knew why I'm scared."

"Is that why you're running, because you're scared?" Jonesy said. Jo nodded.

"I don't know what it is. I thought she was enough, I thought it was enough to me that she'd always be there. I thought that would stop me being scared but it didn't. I'm still running."

"Does she know where you are?"

"No, but what does it matter, she won't follow me. I told her not to."

"She's a good friend she'll follow." He said. "Because she wants to help you, you're not running from her, you're running from Mount Thomas."

"But she won't follow me, because she can't handle it if I push her away again." Jo said.

"Come back with me." Jonesy said.

"No," Jo said. "No, if it's Mount Thomas that I'm running from, then I don't want to go back there."

"You really don't know why you're scared do you." Jonesy said. Jo shook her head. Jonesy smiled and reached out. He rested his hand across her stomach. She smiled and raised her hands to his and smiled weakly. "You're glowing." He said and rubbed small circles.

"I don't know what to do Jonesy." She said. Jonesy pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry. It's all right." He said. "You stay up here." He said. "I won't tell anyone where you're are. When you're ready, you come home." He said. "And you send me a letter one week before this little tackers due and I'll be back up here, so you won't be alone." He said. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door. Jo took a deep breath and swallowed her tears.

A day later, she got a letter from Jonesy, then again two days later, and two days after that. Each letter contained five dollars and an update on Rory's condition.

**PART TWENTY-THREE – A LOST GIRL IN TOWN**

Chris filled a few more pots and set them on the table. She looked across when she heard the stairs squeak. She saw a heavily pregnant woman heading up the stairs.

"You can't go up there love." Chris said. The woman turned around. Chris was dumbstruck. "Watch the bar," She said looking at the new bar maid. She walked over to the stairs. "Jo," She said.

"Please don't make a scene, I just, I just want to see Jonesy," Jo said. "I was trying for a discrete entry."

"Not easy, you must be at least seven months pregnant."

"Eight and a half." Jo said.

"Oh Jo, is this why you left?"

"Maybe." Jo said. "Please, I just want to see Jonesy."

"He's not here, he's up at the hospital with Rory. She's not good Jo."

"I know," Jo nodded. "Jonesy's been sending my letters and telling me how she is. She's not getting any worse at least."

"If you go up there now, you'll catch him before he comes in for tea." Chris said.

"Please Chris, don't be angry with me."

"I'm just a little shocked that's all. I'm not mad Jo, you're here, you came back I knew you would. Go on, or you'll miss him. Unless you want to face everyone else, you better get a move on. I'll keep my mouth shut." Chris said. Jo nodded and left.

"Jonesy," She said walking into the hospital room. Jonesy turned around and smiled. He hurried over and closed the door. He drew the blind.

"Hey," He smiled and hugged her. "God, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I, I don't know why I'm scared, and I still am. But I'm not going to stay away. I can't, not when Rory's like this."

"Come and say hello, who knows we might get lucky." He smiled. They walked over and sat down beside the bed.

"Rory," Jo said taking one of her hands. "Rory I'm back and, and I want to apologise. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you. I'll never leave you again, never. I just, I need you Rory, I need you're help and your support. I never wanted to hurt you Baby, God, I'm so sorry." Jo broke down. Jonesy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to come to the pub?"

"No, I can't, I can't face them all. Not now, not yet."

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere." She said.

"Come on, come and sleep in my room tonight, Chris won't mind, just for the night."

"I don't know." Jo said. "I don't want to see anyone Jonesy. You have no idea how hard it was for me to come here."

"I know. I do, I'll get you there no worries. I promise. Chrissie might even let me take you dinner upstairs."

"Jonesy," Jo whined.

"Trust me Jo, I'll take good care of you." He said. Jo sighed and nodded. Jonesy took her back to the Imperial and snuck her upstairs. Chris took her dinner up to her.

"You sleep well Jo," Chris said closing the door. She fell asleep before Jonesy came upstairs. She woke up when she felt the mattress move. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jonesy. She jumped awake and started to back away.

"No, no don't worry Jo. I'm not going to jump you. I'm just making sure you're ok. I was just covering you up."

"Sorry," She said moving sideways in the bed.

"No, you take the bed, you can have it all to yourself." Jonesy said. "Don't move, just be comfortable." He said and started to stroke her face. "You're hair's grown so long." He said.

"Thank you," Jo said.

"What for?"

"For everything." She said.

"No worries." Jonesy nodded. Jo rolled over onto her side she pulled Jonesy with her. She curled into him and fell asleep again.

**PART TWENTY-FOUR – A SECOND INTRODUCTION**

Jonesy was still in the room when Jo woke up he was in full uniform.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about ten minutes." He said. "Do you want me to get Chris to send some breakfast up?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head.

"You've got to eat."

"Will you take me with you."

"What? To the station?"

"Yeh," She nodded, "To the station there's something's I need to do. Like begging for my job back."

"So you're going to stay?"

"Yeh, I'm going to stay,"

"Ok, if you dress quickly," He smiled. Jo pulled some clothes out of her suitcase. "I'll meet you downstairs." He said. Jo nodded and got changed. A few minutes later Jo was downstairs. She and Jonesy left for the station. "You right to walk?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant Jonesy not disabled."

"Well, I'm just making sure."

"I appreciate it." Jo said. "I must have walked this roadway a million times. Getting to work, getting lunches."

"How'd you get down here?"

"I caught the bus." She said.

"I bet that was interesting."

"A little cramped with both of us in the seat." Jo nodded. They walked in the back door of the station.

"Evan," Tess said. "Nice of you to join us."

"Yeh, sorry I'm late Sarg." He said. "I had to pick something up on the way."

"Mhm." She said looking up. "Jo," She said seeing the face over Jonesy's shoulder. Tess smiled. She put her clipboard down and walked over to her. "Welcome back." She said. "I'm so glad you're back." She said. "Look at you." She said seeing Jo's stomach. They hugged each other.

After Ben and Tom had said hello to Jo. PJ walked into the office. Jo was now on the front side of the counter. It hid her belly. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He blinked as if making sure he was really sure she was there.

He walked across to her. "God, look at you." He said putting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry I left." She said looking around.

"It's ok." Tess said.

"You're back now," Ben smiled.

"And ready to pop." Jo smiled. PJ put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kicking.

"When?"

"Ten days." She said.

"You are back just in time." Ben said.

"I shouldn't be here." She sighed. "I'll go back to the Imperial and see if Chris's got a room."

"Come back to the house, you're rooms the same." PJ said.

"He'd kill anyone that'd try and change it." Ben mumbled. Jo smiled. "Ok," She nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind." Ben said.

"Thanks." Jo smiled. "All of you, I really wasn't expecting to come back here and find you all so welcoming and supportive."

"You're our friend Jo, of course we'll welcome you back."

"Well, I appreciate it. A lot of people wouldn't do the same."

**PART TWENTY-FIVE – ARRIVALS AND AWAKENINGS**

Jo sat beside the bed and took Rory's hand. "I love you Baby." Jo whispered. "How are you doing today?" As always she got no response. She took a deep breath and put Rory's hand on her stomach. "Feel that?"

"Not long now Jo-be." Jonesy said from the door. "That's what she'd say." He walked across to her. "Hello beautiful," He said and kissed Rory on the cheek. He put his hands on Jo's shoulders. Jo raised her hands and gripped Jonesy's fingers.

"I'm so sorry Jonesy, I'm responsible for this. It's all my fault."

"No, don't blame yourself."

"It's true."

"Maybe, but feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help her. She's going to get better and she needs your help."

"What are you doing up so late?" Jo asked changing the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing. I had a long day at work. I thought I'd come up and see Rory before I went to bed."

"Jonesy," Jo said squeezing his fingers harder.

"Ouch, Jo, what's the matter?" He asked pulling his fingers free of her grip. He crouched beside her. She took a deep breath.

"Now I'm certain the baby's coming." She said. Jonesy was stunned still for all of a second. Then he scooped Jo out of the chair and carried her into the hallway.

"Doc," He said to Mel. "Jo's in labour." He said.

"In here," Mel said. Jonesy carried Jo into one of the rooms and put her on the bed. Jo was dressed in a hospital gown and examined.

"Jesus Jo, you must have been in labour all day. You're about ready to deliver." Mel said.

"Jonesy, you've got to call PJ." She said before another contraction took her.

"I will, I'll call everyone, they'll come and see you. Just take a few nice deep breaths."

"No, Jonesy, he's the father." She said. "You've got to call him."

"Ok, just hold on, I'll be back in a second." He ran out of the room and down to a phone. He picked it up and dialled PJ's house.

"Hasham," He said.

"It's Jonesy," He said. "You better get down to the hospital, you're about to be a father."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." PJ said and hung up he turned around and hurried across to the hall cupboard. He took a video camera out.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Jo's in labour."

"Wait for me." Ben said hurrying out after PJ.

"Jonesy," PJ said running into the room. Jo let Jonesy's hand go and took PJ's.

"Only one of you can stay." Mel said.

"Come on," Jonesy said to Ben. "It's PJ's shift." He shook his bruised fingers and walked out of the room. A few hours later Mel emerged from the room.

"A beautiful baby girl." She said. Jonesy and Ben both smiled. "They're just cleaning her up you'll be able to see her in a few minutes."

"I've gotta get Loral." Jonesy said running off towards Rory's room. He returned a few minutes later with Rory in his arms. He had her IV bag in his mouth.

"Evan." Mel scalded.

"She deserves to be here as much as anyone else." He said

"Everyone's on their way." Ben said walking back to them. Mel pulled a wheelchair across. Jonesy put Rory down gently. He wheeled her into the room.

"Come on Lorelei." Jonesy said. "Come on Honey, if there was anytime for you to come out of this it's now. Look at them. Jo and her baby, all she needs now is you. Come on, you said you were her best friend, right now that's what she needs her best friend."

Ben, who'd taken the camera from PJ, turned around to face Rory and Jonesy. He zoomed in on Rory's face. "Oh my God." He said and almost dropped the camera. The colour flooded back to Rory's eyes. The pale blue disappeared and was quickly replaced with the former deep blue and green. She blinked and looked across at Jonesy.

"Evan." She said. Jonesy threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Scoot over." PJ said. Jo moved across in the bed. Jonesy carried Rory across and put her gently on the bed beside Jo. Rory looked across at her and smiled.

"Thank you God." Jo said and hugged Rory. "I'll never leave you again Rory, never, me and my baby are going to stay here and if I ever try to leave you've got to slap me back to my senses."

"I knew you'd come back eventually." Rory said weakly. Mel brought the baby into the room. She walked over and put her in Jo's arms.

"Hello sweetheart." Jo said stroking the baby's cheek with her finger. She moved the baby so that she was in Rory's arms. Rory smiled. Tess and Tom stuck their heads around the door of the room. Jonesy looked up from the bed and saw them. They walked across to the bed. Tess smiled.

"Congratulations Jo." Tess said.

"Thank you." Jo smiled.

"Oh Rory," Tess said and put one hand on her shoulder. Rory looked up at her and smiled. "You gonna stay out here in the land of the living?"

"You betcha." Rory smiled and nodded slowly.

"What are you going to call her?" Ben asked.

"Maggie." Jo said looking up at PJ. "I'm going to call her Maggie." PJ smiled and nodded.

"But Jo," Tess said. "Who's the father?"

"You can't tell me we weren't discreet." PJ said. "She just gave birth to our child and none of you knew." There was a stunned silence before everyone smiled.

"Good on ya mate." Ben said slapping PJ across the shoulder. PJ smiled and took the baby off Rory.

"Hello Maggie." He smiled. "Hello."

**PART TWENTY-SIX – TWO WEDDINGS AND A CHRISTENING**

"Mate it sounds like that movie." PJ said. "You know, 'Four Weddings and a Funeral'."

"It's nothing like that." Ben said. "You're just getting cold feet."

"This was a good idea though. So many people are frowning at us because our wedding and our daughters christening are the same day."

"Well," Ben said. "Do you care?"

"No, I'm marrying the woman I love and baptising my daughter. Not to mention Jonesy's good fortune."

"Hasn't Rory snapped back quickly? It's only been three months and she's back to her former self."

"All that walking kept her in good shape."

"I feel ridiculous in this uniform." PJ said shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't fidget." Ben said. Jonesy walked into the room.

"They're ready when you are." He said. The three were in their dress uniforms.

"I don't think I'm ready." PJ said.

"Me either mate, me either." Jonesy smiled. "All I really know is that there's a beautiful woman waiting for me out there, you too."

"Lets not keep them waiting." PJ said. Jonesy smiled. PJ, Ben and Jonesy walked out and stood in front of the priest. The wedding march started and Rory and Jo walked towards them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day in the place of God to join in holy matrimony Joanna Parish and Patrick James Hasham and Lorelei Mackenzie and Evan Jones..." After the vows had been read and the rings exchanged. The two new married couples exchanged kisses. After a few minutes for Rory and Jo to change Maggie was baptised.

"I baptise you Margaret Lorelei Hasham in the name of the father and of the son and of the holy spirit." He said tipping water and oil over Maggie's head. Rory and Ben were her Godparents.

"Well that's it." PJ said. "I'm the happiest man alive." He smiled and kissed Jo.

"I don't know, I'll fight you for the title." Jonesy said. They smiled. All four had returned from their Honeymoons in good spirits.

"I'd like to make an announcement." Jonesy said standing up. Rory smiled at him. They were in the Imperial. It had been a month since the wedding. "I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful wife Loral and announce that she is officially off alcohol for the next few months."

"Oh my God." Jo smiled.

"I'll spell it out for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about," He said. "Loral is pregnant." He smiled.

"I got pregnant on my Honeymoon." Rory smiled.

"How romantic is that." Tess smiled.


End file.
